Aphrodite's Son
by CyBer Love
Summary: Not even Aphrodite's son can win her heart...  Implied Miam and one-sided CyBer... Miley/Guess the other guy, it's not that hard ;


_**APHRODITE'S SON**_

_Thursday, July 22, 2010_

She was everywhere I looked.

It was hard for me, I'm not normal, not in any respect of the word. I'm a Demi-God. The public doesn't my true mother, my biological mother is Aphrodite. The Goddess of love. Being the son of Aphrodite made it impossible not to believe in true love. It also made the humans... Attracted to me. I couldn't help it, most of the time I didn't want it, but I was used to it. My whole life people had been attracted to me in one way or another, it was impossible not to be because of Aphrodite. It got even worse when my adoptive mother put me on youtube, I mean, I'm greatful of everything I have, but sometimes I'd wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't been discovered. Then again, if I hadn't been discovered then I wouldn't know _her_.

The firt time we met I surprised. To say the least.

She wasn't attracted to me. She didn't swoon like the rest of the girls the world over. Her sparkling grey eyes just skirted over me in a once-over before she put a sweet smile on her face and introduced herself as if she was just talking to one of her friends. She was taller than me, and the high heels she was wearing didn't help as I found myself literally looking up to her, but she didn't seem to care about the hight difference... Probably because she was thinking about how awkward it would be to kiss like I was. That's when I really turned on the charm.

I knew she had a boyfriend, it was all over the internet and the magazines and **everywhere**, and he was stand right there for Aphrodite's sake. But, I was a son of Aphrodite and as such I believed in love at first sight, and I believed I had fallen in love with _her_ the second I laid eyes on her across the room as she was laughing and smiling with her **boyfriend**. How cliché, right?

Now, it was months later and she was still with him. It had been over a year since she had been with him now, though I really shouldn't be so surprised; they label her as a slut or a whore - which makes me very un-Aprodite-ly angry and violent - but she's not, she's sweet and full of innocence, but she's so mature as well as childlike. Her relationships always last long times, I looked her up, the first was two years, and she was only thirteen. I automatically hated him for breaking her heart, no matter what her book said, or what she said in interviews I know he had broken her heart. But, I couldn't let the public know that, I was forced to play friendly with him in public whilst rage boiled inside me for what he did to her.

The second - after the fling with the kissing boy from the pictures - had lasted nine months, and he was five years older than her. I was positive both those ones were with her just to use her for the fame, but this one... This new one that had lasted over a year so far... He looked genuine.

She was seventeen, older than me, and she'd seen so much hate in her life. So much hate directed at her for no reason, she didn't deserve the hate they gave her - for stupid things like not like vampires or the unrealistness of bursting into song every five minutes on a TV show - she only deserved love. Love I could give her if she would let me.

But, I didn't want her heart to be broken again just so I could love her publicly, I'd rather love from afar than have her hurt in any way. So I did. I watched everyday as they went places and she held onto him as if afraid he would leave like the other two, but she was always smiling with him. And it reached her eyes and made them sparkle the most beautiful colors. Unlike when she was with the second one, the smile never reached her eyes then.

There was one interview she did just after we had dinner this one time... She called me her travel-sized boyfriend... My heart jumped when I her say that, even though I knew she was just joking around the thought of her calling me hers was heart-soaring.

"Hey, man, you're on in five." Someone interupted my thoughts of her and I reluctantly snapped out of my daydream to see one of my dancers.

"Thanks, Dude." I nodded and went to go do my pre-show warm-ups. No-one else knew, but I had a picture of the two of us together on my phone, her _boyfriend_ had taken it and we were side by side and smiling, it actually reached her eyes and I loved that, I prayed that if anyone else ever saw the picture they wouldn't notice the pure love radiating from me as I cast a side-long glance at her just as the picture was taken, completely in awe of ehr beauty. Every night, before every performance I always closed my eyes and prayed to my biological mother to somehow make a miracle happen so that she would love me... But, I guess Aphrodite had other things on her mind... Or maybe she liked seeing her son suffer through watching her love someone else... Or maybe she saw just as much as I do that she really does love her new boyfriend. "For you..." I whispered, closing my eyes and picturing her smiling face in my head just before I was to go on stage. '...' I mouthed her name silently and sighed before the music started at the girls started screaming.

Maybe things would have been better if I hadn't been discovered, I wouldn't have met her and fallen in love, so I wouldn't be in so much heartache. But, even if she didn't love me the same way I loved her I would never wish not to have met her. I saw someone a few rows from the front wearing one of her shirts and my heart jumped. She really was everywhere I looked, I could never get her out of my head... But, I didn't want to either. As soon as I saw the girl with the shirt I put a little extra flair into my dancing, and a little more feel in the songs... Maybe there was some off chance that she'd see this one, and I wanted it to be perfect if she did.

The girls in the crowd, from young little girls not even school age to full grown women - some there with their children acting the same as them - they were all drawn to my Aphrodite charm... But, not her. I loved her from the second I laid my eyes on her, and when she didn't even bat an eye when I really tried my hardest and turned on the Aphrodite charm as much as I could it only made me love her more. Not even the son of Aphrodite could win her love, but her boyfriend had... I thought it must have been true love for her to not even notice how I felt for her, and I hoped it was... I hoped despite all the cruelty that was all around her that she could be happy with her on true love, even if it wasn't me.

When the song was finished I was faced with the screaming crowd for the first time that night, and I'd been thinking about _her_, and there was that girl with her shirt that I'd been staring at most of the perfomance. I loved my eyes onto her face on the young girls shirt and without thinking about I did it. Loud and clear into the microphone for everyone to hear, and with hundreds of cameras trained on me, no doubt destined for youtube where my declaration would be immortalized forever for all the world to see. The news would report it, the magazines would exploit it, the bloggers and gossip sites would go haywire, but... The words just spilled out before I could stop them and I didn't regret it for a second.

"I love you, Miley!"

Not even Aphrodite's son could win her heart...


End file.
